theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Water Buffalo Song
The Water Buffalo Song is the first Silly Songs with Larry. Preceded by: N/A Followed by: The Hairbrush Song Lyrics * The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. So without further ado, Silly Songs with Larry. * (Larry pops in wearing an oversized cowboy hat) * Larry: The Water Buffalo Song! * (Larry smiles as the music begins) * Larry: Everybody's got a water buffalo. * Yours is fast, but mine is slow. * Oh where'd we get them, I don't know, but everybody's got a water buffalo-oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! * I took my buffalo to the store. * (saloon door comes in) * Got his head stuck in the door. * (puts head in saloon door) * Spilled some lima beans on the floor. * Oh, everybody's got a... * (Archibald comes in) * Archibald: Stop it! Stop! Stop right this instant! What do you think you're doing!?! You can't say everyone's got a water buffalo when everyone does NOT have a water buffalo! We're going to get nasty letters saying, "Where's my water buffalo?" "Why don't I have a water buffalo?" And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so! Just stop being so silly! * (Archibald leaves) * The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say: * (Larry pops in) * Larry: Everybody's got a baby kangaroo. * Yours is pink, but mine is blue. * Hers was small but... * (Archibald rushes in) * Archibald: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs over Larry) Trivia * This is the only Silly Song for these things: ** The only Silly Song written by Phil Vischer and the first one Kurt Heinecke had nothing to do with. ** The only Silly Song which has Larry's dopey voice. The familiar voice is used starting with The Hairbrush Song. * For the 15th anniversary of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Larry's voice (with the exception of the beginning and ending) is re-dubbed with his current voice. This resulted in some of Archibald's dialogue being cut. This version is also in And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection. * In the Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Larry's voice has been made a little deeper than it originally was. However, the original pitch of Larry's voice was still used in the DVD release of The End of Silliness? *The part where Larry sustains "everybody's got a water buffalo" was meant to be a short note. But Mike Nawrocki insisted on sustaining it in homage to ''The Three Amigos ''theme song. It took a couple takes to get it right. * Originally, this was meant to be the only silly song as all the other episodes would have other funny segments, with another silly song maybe once in a while. But after fans wrote angry letters to Big Idea asking why there was no silly song in the second video, the silly song became a regular thing. * Superchick did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks! Category:Songs